Creuser pour révéler
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Monica met les choses au clair avec Julio après la venue du quatuor au "Moondance Diner".


Disclaimer : je ne possède rien ni personne se rapportant à cette série.

Se passe à la fin de l'épisode _3x12 : The one with all the jealousy_.

* * *

Le soir, Monica Geller, fière d'elle et du quatuor de casseroles qu'elle avait embauché pour humilier ce macho de Julio, avait attendu la fermeture du snack pour lui dire sa façon de penser en toute liberté. Elle l'observait remettre les tables en état et sentit dans la brusquerie de ses gestes la mauvaise humeur de cet homme. Elle s'avança puis se posta à côté du jukebox, l'observant de dos lorsqu'il ferma entièrement les stores. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur le banc du fond et préféra le rejoindre avant de supporter un silence trop gênant.

Évidemment, sa compagnie fut très mal accueillie par son collègue, qui la regarda avec affront et vexation avant de regarder à travers le seul store qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Les lampadaires éclairaient le trottoir brillant sous la pluie et les passants pressés rentraient chez eux en se protégeant de leurs parapluies et capuches. Alors que Monica aussi se laissait aller à regarder dehors, la lumière clignota puis s'éteignit. Personne dehors ne sembla le remarquer puisque plusieurs autres commerces subirent la même chose. Les deux employés du "Moondance Diner" également car l'orage qui avait été prévu s'annonçait gros et des pannes étaient à prévoir.

Cette fois-ci, la présence muette de cet homme qui lui en voulait et dont seulement la moitié de la personne était apparente face à Monica la déstabilisa. Elle commença même à s'imaginer des choses morbides et se promit de ne plus jamais regarder de film d'horreur dans lequel un meurtre était commis dans un snack ou pendant un orage. Las, Julio brisa le silence.

\- Tu étais obligée de faire ça ?

Ayant sursauté, Monica se tint au bord de la table et vit l'homme se rapprocher pour être visible par rapport à elle, noyé dans un petit rayon de lampadaire.

\- Obligée de quoi ?

\- De me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Le plus, c'est que tu as réussi à fidéliser les clients de ce soir pour un bout de temps parce qu'ils ont quelqu'un de qui se moquer maintenant. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne dise pas la vérité tout haut.

Face à la colère grandissante de Julio, Monica croisa les bras sur la table en haussant les sourcils.

\- À propos de quoi, dis-moi ?

\- Je tiens à te rappeler qu'on ne l'a pas fait au lit mais contre le bar, après la fermeture.

Grimaçant en songeant à cette façade de Julio qui avait gâché le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé avec lui, Monica riposta :

\- Et toi, tu étais obligé de me réduire à l'état d'un vase complètement vide ? C'est quoi cette dérision que tu as vis-à-vis des Américaines ? Tu nous considères comme des poupées sexuelles, tu es l'homme le plus lâche et sexiste que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti ?

\- Parce que vous êtes toutes les mêmes.

Blasée qu'il tourne autour du pot, la brune s'énerva.

\- Et tu recommences, mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu t'es bien moquée de moi, ce soir.

Monica lui attrapa rapidement la main.

\- Arrête de répéter la même chose. Tu t'attendais à quoi avec cette histoire de vase vide, hein ? C'est toi qui a commencé, Julio. Euh...

Elle regarda le côté éclairé de la table avant de se demander ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête.

\- C'est moi ou tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse comme ça ?

Dégageant sa main, Julio se releva du banc sans dire un mot et allait disparaître dans l'obscurité, mais elle décida de le rattraper par le bras avant de le perdre de vue. De plus en plus curieuse, elle était décidée à le faire parler.

\- Julio, pourquoi ?

\- Vous le faites toutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les femmes me choisissent uniquement pour le sexe et me diminuent ens...

BRAOUM

Un violent coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair les fit sursauter tous les deux mais Monica eut le temps de voir le visage triste de son collègue avant que la pièce ne soit de nouveau noircie.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu croyais que je me moquerais et tu as voulu prendre les devants ? Pas du tout, non ! mais enfin... c'est quoi cette façon de mettre toutes les femmes de ce pays dans le même panier ?

\- Parce que toutes celles pour qui j'ai commis l'erreur de ressentir quelque chose de fort ou non depuis mon arrivée se sont toutes fichues de moi de la même manière que tu l'as fait.

\- Je te rappelle que je l'ai fait suite à ton fichu mot.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas écrit, tu aurais fait comme les autres.

\- Mais non, tu es désespérant. J'ai toujours respecté les hommes même si mes relations n'ont pas duré.

Alors qu'il avait enfin extériorisé ce qui lui procurait cet incompréhensible jugement sur les femmes, Monica lui prit les mains et il recula de peur de prendre une gifle avant de sentir ses mains êtres encore saisies.

\- Elles t'ont rabaissé sur ton corps et tes capacités ?

\- Oui, et sans la moindre raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par enchaîner les coups d'un soir en perdant mon respect pour les femmes de ce pays.

\- Julio, tu as ma parole d'être humain que tu n'étais pas insignifiant pour moi. Tu ne l'es pas et tu ne le seras jamais sauf si tu conserves ton jugement. Tu as simplement croisé les mauvaises femmes jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je sais, je te présente mes excuses.

Le silence regagna chacun d'eux et Monica l'attira près de la première table, l'asseyant avant d'en faire autant.

\- Je me sens nulle pour aujourd'hui. Julio, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu vas vouloir changer de travail, j'imagine.

\- Non, j'aime ce que je fais.

Monica sourit, soulagée d'entendre ça car elle ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller.

\- Tu es un homme courageux.

\- Parce que je ne baisse jamais les yeux, mais ça fait quand même mal à l'intérieur ! avoua t-il.

\- Ah ! alors c'est pour ça que tu me fixais dans les yeux quand on...

Il avait senti son malaise et ce fut à lui de plaisanter là-dessus.

\- Non Monica, ça c'était juste pour voir ce que je te faisais comme effet. Et à voir ton expression, j'ai tout de suite cru que tu pensais du mal.

\- La preuve que non, Julio. J'étais gênée parce que ta façon de me regarder me mettait la pression.

\- Tu ne me trouvais pas nul, alors ?

\- Mais non, voyons !

Elle lia de nouveau leurs mains en caressant ses doigts.

\- C'est tout le contraire, je n'avais jamais eu droit à une tendresse pareille avec un homme et pourtant, c'était compliqué à cet endroit. C'est même étrange de t'être montré si doux si tu voulais me traiter comme les autres, mais j'imagine que c'était pour la tromperie.

\- Oui.

Monica l'entendit se relever et malgré l'obscurité après un autre éclair, elle le vit arriver debout face à elle puis s'abaisser au niveau de son visage. Elle lui posa les mains sur les joues et ils échangèrent un regard plus doux qu'ils devinèrent même dans le noir.

\- Les hommes avec qui j'ai eu des aventures ne pensaient qu'à leurs performances une fois allongés sur moi. Alors imagine un peu, j'ai eu droit à tout et certains ont même été vulgaires comme des hommes des cavernes. Toi, tu as choisi la douceur et c'est pour ça que tu ne leur ressembles pas. J'aime les hommes qui n'ont pas peur d'être sentimentaux et qui pensent à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes. Ceux que j'ai connu n'étaient que des animaux en rut à côté de toi, tu es respectueux.

Rougissant de ses propres mots, Monica voulut reprendre sur un langage plus retenu mais pour la soulager, Julio la remplaça.

\- Toi, je te vois tous les jours alors je n'allais pas rendre ce moment futile pour nous. Tu m'attires, comme toutes celles qui se sont fichues de moi mais tu as quelque chose en plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir au-delà de ça mais je ne te considère pas comme toutes les autres, pas humainement. Tu es gentille et généreuse, tu souris toujours et c'est ce qui me réveille le matin même quand je me lève du pied gauche. Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais vraiment pour moi sinon je n'aurai pas couché avec toi en imaginant que tu étais...

\- Comme les autres, j'ai compris. Tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de ton jugement que j'ai eu cette réaction ? C'était un pur hasard, tu t'es vengé de ces femmes sur moi et je me suis vengée à la suite. Pour moi, c'était sérieux et tu n'aurais pas du me traiter comme ça.

Baissant la tête pour la première fois, Julio lui envoya indirectement la réponse positive à laquelle elle s'attendait alors que la lumière se rallumait.

\- Mon pauvre Julio, il ne faut plus catégoriser qui que ce soit mais apprendre à connaître avant de juger. N'approche plus ces allumeuses qui sourient sans te connaître et tu sauras enfin comment pense une Américaine bien élevée qui respectera un homme autant qu'il la respectera.

Alors qu'il eut la surprise de constater le retour aveuglant autour d'eux en rouvrant les yeux, le basané eut plus de mal à focaliser son regard sur Monica et elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en rendre compte. Pour l'aider, elle lui prit le visage et posa son front contre le sien, réussissant à lui faire afficher un sourire différent des autres.

\- À chaque fois que j'ai embrassé une femme, elle s'est permise de faire de l'humour ensuite. Même si ce n'était pas directement en rapport avec moi, je n'y voyais que des sous-entendus. C'est en partie ma faute, j'ai toujours été un peu parano mais dans ces cas-là, je misais juste.

Monica franchit à nouveau son seuil de sécurité avant de lui recouvrir la nuque de ses douces mains, caressant la peau bronzée qu'elle trouva encore plus douce que leur première fois.

\- Tu es un homme à part, Julio.

\- Et toi une femme à part, Monica. Tu es plus patiente que la normale pour ce que j'ai fait.

La brune hocha les épaules.

\- L'habitude. Les rares personnes dont j'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient une attitude pareille se trouvaient être des hommes, de la part de femmes qu'ils avaient délaissées du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais étant donné ce que moi je ressens encore pour toi, je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance si tu penses pouvoir être sincère cette fois.

Les yeux face à elle ne mentirent pas. Il le voulait et après un sourire qui fit fondre la brune dans l'éblouissement du plus gros éclair, il l'embrassa comme il savait si bien le faire. Retrouvant le caractère avide et doux de sa bouche expérimentée, Monica savoura cet instant autant que le corps chaud qui s'allongea doucement sur elle tout en les étalant en arrière. Elle caressa ses hanches en savourant ses baisers uniques qui lui étaient magiques et inoubliables. S'embrasser ici n'aurait pas été encombrant pour eux s'ils n'avaient pas risqué de se cogner à un coin de table. Faisant une pause alors que l'électricité fit encore des siennes et que le risque de se prendre la table était encore plus grand, Julio murmura à ses lèvres :

\- Oui, je veux une seconde chance et je te promets de ne plus te faire de mal.

\- Mais dans un lit cette fois, si tu veux bien.

\- Oui, mais où ?

Avec un sourire coquin, Monica lui mordilla les lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Mes amis ne seront pas à la maison ce soir. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Tu vis avec des amis ? demanda Julio, intéressé.

\- Oui, mes colocataires. Bien que ce soit Phoebe qui m'ait expliqué le sens de ton mot, ce sont des gens supers.

Voyant l'homme qui lui avait fait de la peine baisser les yeux, elle pensa qu'il pouvait être pris d'un quelconque sentiment haineux ou vindicatif envers son amie blonde mais lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, il se justifia de la meilleure façon :

\- Non, c'est juste qu'elle doit vraiment être bien comme personne. Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'amis alors je n'ai pas d'expérience mais je crois que si elle me voyait, je me ferais fusiller par ta copine.

Sans le vouloir, il rit et Monica le serra contre elle.

\- Non, il n'y a pas plus gentille. Drôle, maladroite, franche, mais très gentille. C'est comme tu veux, tu peux choisir un autre endroit.

Sans y penser longtemps, Julio finit par accepter car cela faisait partie de son erreur et il devait l'assumer. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et chacun paniqua légèrement à l'idée de passer de la chaleur du "Moondance Diner" à la tempête extérieure qui allait les frapper de plein fouet. Ils s'équipèrent donc pour affronter les éléments et lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de sortir, Monica se prépara à ouvrir son parapluie et Julio éteignit la lumière.

\- Prête, ma beauté ? Il va faire très froid.

\- Ouh ! j'en frissonne déjà. Allons-y, allons tomber malade, ça nous évitera de venir travailler demain.

Surpris, Julio eut un petit rire et ralluma la lumière pour voir l'air interrogatif de Monica.

\- Tu sais, il nous est impossible de rester au lit demain et encore moins d'être tous les deux en retard.

Boudant, elle murmura :

\- C'est bien dommage, mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Il n'y...

Coupée par un voluptueux baiser qu'elle ne laissa pas filer, ils se laissèrent tellement aller contre la porte qu'ils en perdirent leur souffle. La respiration saccadée, Julio articula :

\- Désolé, tu disais ?

\- Gros coquin ! je voulais juste dire qu'il y a la chambre de l'étage. Je sais que tu y dors souvent quand tu ne rentres pas chez toi, par exemple quand tu as quelqu'un à y emmener.

\- Hé ! mais c'est vrai... En plus, on pourra rester au lit plus longtemps au réveil ! pensa le basané.

Souriant, il pinça doucement les lèvres de Monica avec les siennes et referma la porte à clé avant que les deux ne se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux. Se rendant à ladite chambre, la jeune femme fut surprise de constater l'originalité des lieux. Servant de chambre de dernier recours pour les employés, elle était comme celle d'une maison : un grand lit bien fait entouré d'une literie variée, une moquette verte foncée allant très bien avec la couleur marron clair des meubles, et surtout la chaleur due au radiateur allumé toute la journée. Monica savoura toutes ces choses et lorsqu'elle voulut faire un compliment sur la pièce, elle se retrouva doucement plaquée contre la porte par son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent le temps de se déshabiller, sans brusquerie et parlant tous les deux. Le sourire de Julio rendait Monica heureuse, de même que le fait qu'elle ait accepté de lui donner une chance rendait ce dernier heureux. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent sur le lit une fois dans le plus simple appareil, Julio s'agenouilla face à elle avant de fouiller son tiroir et d'en sortir de quoi sécuriser ce rapport. Déposant des baisers sur son buste et dans son cou, Monica le laissa enfiler correctement son préservatif et le recouvrit elle-même de lubrifiant avant de sentir ce qu'elle désirait entrer en contact avec son intimité. Cette attention venue de lui était très appréciée de la jeune femme, Julio était un homme prudent.

Sa nuit se révéla différente de la première dans la mesure où elle savait désormais ce que pensait réellement son amant. Il n'y eut plus de questions, plus d'inquiétude ni de doutes, juste leurs corps unis par amour et dont la sueur exprimait leurs désirs à chaque nouvel ébat car ils se laissèrent aller à l'inconnu et à chaque instant, Julio demeurait doux avec elle par cette façon de faire qui lui était propre, y compris dans les positions difficiles et tous deux mirent du cœur à l'ouvrage dans tout ce qu'ils pratiquèrent. Le basané veillait à ne pas lui faire de mal et celle-ci, touchée par sa prévenance, lui en montra autant avec tous les mots doux qu'elle possédaient, et ce fut le détonateur volontaire de l'homme dont elle voulait explorer toutes les facettes. Il lui demanda tout de même la confirmation et elle la lui donna. Ils purent donc donner tout ce qu'ils avaient en testant leurs limites tout en restant eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'il prenait possession de son corps, Monica sentait toute la chaleur et la douceur de Julio la caresser de l'intérieur alors que le poids de cet homme la recouvrait. Quant à Monica, elle parcourait le corps de cet homme marqué par ses origines latines : couleur, pilosité, ondulation des cheveux, toutes ces petites choses qui participaient à son charme naturel et qui la faisaient chavirer.

Lorsqu'ils regrettèrent que leur épuisement ait autant gagné du terrain, ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre par leurs mains jointes et leurs jambes croisées. Calmant sa respiration en restant accroché au regard brillant de Monica, Julio se rapprocha et se lova contre elle.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, Monica. Si tu m'acceptes, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse.

La brune ne cacha pas l'émotion qui s'empara d'elle à ses mots car en effet, jamais aucun homme ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Elle embrassa tendrement Julio avant de savourer la sueur de son corps mouillé.

\- Bien sûr que je veux rester près de toi, Julio, c'est ce qui me rendrait heureuse ! sourit-elle.

Après un dernier baiser, ils murmurèrent d'une même voix :

\- Je t'aime.

Ils purent enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée l'un contre l'autre, sans même se détacher et ne pensant qu'à leur avenir.

 **Fin.**


End file.
